The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for packaging, and more particularly to a packaging jig and method for packaging articles utilizing the jig.
Blister packages are commonly used in industry to package and display a wide variety of articles. Blister packages typically include a transparent or translucent blister that is secured to one or more display cards. The blister generally includes a pocket that holds the packaged article(s) and a flange used to secure the blister to the display card(s). Typically, a blister package is assembled by either securing the flange of the blister directly to the surface of a single display card or by sandwiching the flange between a pair of display cards. The display cards cooperate with the blister to entrap the article and provide a surface to display graphics, advertising material, and product information.
In assembling a blister package, it is important to properly locate the blister with respect to the display card(s). In many applications, the package is assembled using a packaging jig which functions to align and hold the components of the package. In such applications, the jig typically includes locating pins that hold the display cards in place as well as a nest that receives the pocket of the blister. Further, an opening is defined in one of the display card(s). This opening is positioned to align with the nest during assembly. The blister is registered by placing it on the display card with its pocket extending down through the card opening into the nest in the jig. The blister flange engages the card around the card opening to support the blister. Alternatively, the blister can be located manually (by hand). While these methods are adequate in many instances, they both suffer from a number of disadvantages. The use of an opening in the display card in combination with a conventional jig restricts placement of the blister because, to be adequately held in place, the blister must be entrapped from all sides by the card. If not, the blister is free to shift with respect to the display card. This problem makes it particularly difficult to assemble a package in which the blister extends up to or beyond an outer edge of the card. Further, this method is not reliable when the blister is a flat film or if the pocket is relatively shallow because the blister easily moves or shifts out of the card opening and the jig nest during assembly. On the other hand, manually locating the blister is labor intensive and significantly increases the manufacturing cost of the package. Another significant problem associated with the use of a conventional shallow blister is that the blister will occasionally be flipped during assembly so that the pocket opens downwardly instead of upwardly. Obviously, this prevents the article from being dropped into the pocket of the blister.
It is also important to properly locate the article within the blister during assembly. In conventional applications, the orientation of the article within the package is determined by the shape and contour of the article and the blister pocket. Typically, the contours of the blister pocket and the article will interlock to hold the article in place within the package. In some applications, however, the article and the blister pocket will not have significant enough contours and/or depth to hold the article in place. For example, many phone card packages include a blister that is generally planar and relatively shallow (i.e. approximately equal to the thickness of the phone card). As a result, the phone card is easily bumped or shifted out of the blister pocket during assembly. This increases the possibility that the phone card will be misaligned during assembly.
In some applications, the blister may be cut to provide an opening which permits the article to protrude from the blister. Returning to our previous example, many phone cards are packaged behind an "open" blister having an open side located at the bottom edge of the display cards. The opening in the blister permits the bottom edge of the phone card to extend from the package so that the magnetic strip is accessible for reading without opening the packaging. Because of the open edge and the simple planar shape of the phone card, the phone card is free to slide or shift out of the open end of the blister during assembly. This also increases the possibility that the phone card will be misaligned during assembly.